


Sunburnt

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Olivarry, Poor Barry, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This the worst thing that's ever happened to me" Barry whines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburnt

"This the worst thing that's ever happened to me" Barry whines.

"See, even The Flash can't outrun the sun" Oliver smirks, looking at Barry's burnt back. His skin is a striking red/pink color. Barry had fallen asleep at the beach, while laying on his stomach.

Barry pouts. "That's not funny. As my boyfriend, I think you should be a bit more sympathetic towards me."

"Hey. You're the one that insisted you'd put on sunscreen later, and then forgot, not me" Oliver points out. "Come here, I got the Aloe from the cabinet."

Oliver has Barry sit down in a chair backwards, with his front facing the back of the chair. Barry rests his chin on top of the chair. The bottle makes a snapping noise, as Oliver pops open the top, and he begins to carefully apply it to Barry's back. Barry sighs in relief and shuts his eyes. Oliver smirks as a thought suddenly occurs to him.

"You know having sex is going to pretty hard, until your skin heals."

Barry's eyes snap open, and he groans loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I swore I would never write fanfiction? What happened?


End file.
